(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post attachment device for securing a tether between a helmet and a head and neck support device. In particular, the present invention relates to a post attachment device which uses post anchors mounted on the helmet and a catch connected to the head and neck support device to secure the helmet to the head and neck support device during use.
(2) Description of the Related Art
One (1) known system for connecting a helmet to a head and neck support device includes a J-clip mounted on the helmet and a D-ring connected by a tether to the head and neck support device. The J-clip on the helmet has a flat polished spring which deflects toward the helmet. To connect the D-ring to the J-clip, one (1) edge of the D-ring is pushed down onto the spring to deflect the spring and create an opening into the J-clip. While depressing the spring, the D-ring is moved towards the rear of the helmet. Once the D-ring is within the J-clip, the spring will snap back into the locked position securing the D-ring in the J-clip. To remove the D-ring from the J-clip, the D-ring is pulled toward the rear of the helmet while the spring is pressed down. While holding the spring down, the D-ring is slid forward and removed from the J-clip. One (1) disadvantage of the J-clip system is that it is difficult for the driver (user) to detach the J-clip without assistance. In addition, it is difficult for the user to attach the D-ring to the J-clip. It usually takes a user several attempts before succeeding in attaching the D-ring to the J-clip. In addition, the mounting of the J-clip to the helmet is complex and is usually done by the manufacturer.
There remains the need for an attachment device for connecting a helmet to a head and neck support device which can be connected and disconnected easily by the user, which is easy to mount on the helmet and which is robust and strong.